


Linger

by LadyVisenya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classism, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Young Love, and realizing jk rowlings timeline makes no sense, lots of magical theory, regulus blacks slow slip into the black family madness, the struggle to fit a story into cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-05-21 02:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVisenya/pseuds/LadyVisenya
Summary: v. to stay in a place longer than necessary because of a reluctance to leave. to spend a long time over (something). to be slow to disappear or die.lyra harper is just trying to pass her OWLs. Graduate Hogwarts. It's not her fault a war is brewing among wizarding Britain. She doesn't mean to get drawn into the war. She just hadn't counted on her path crossing with Regulus Black's.





	1. lyra's hogwarts

_ September 1975 _

“Lyra, time to go!” Mum calls out as I hear a crack echo throughout the flat. Probably dad and Julian. My brother was crazy for Hogwarts after last year. The novelty of  going to the school hadn’t worn off yet. 

Or maybe it was being so close to the kitchens and getting all the pastries he wanted without mum and dad there to scold him. 

“Just a second,” I call out, “I just need to find my transfiguration book.”

My sister shakes her head, sighing as she leans against the doorway, laughing at me as I run around our room and look for the stupid book. “I told you to not just leave it laying around yesterday.” 

“I was annotating it!”

“You were defacing a perfectly good book is what you were doing.” she retorts, “How’s Julian going to use it now?”

“Julian will be lucky to  _ pass _ transfiguration.”

We both snicker. 

“Lyra!”

“Still looking!” 

I crouch down to look under my bed where more than one book had fallen or been kicked.

“Lyra, we’re all waiting on you!”

My sister taps my shoulder, leaning in close to my ear and whispering, “I put it in your trunk when you left it on the kitchen table.” running away before I can throw a pillow at her. 

“You’re awful!” I shout after her as I go and check my trunk. Sure enough it’s there, sandwiched between my other books. I shake my head before locking the trunk back up.

“Ready,” I call down to mum, gripping my trunk as I run down the stairs. 

“Could’ve just levitated it,” Mira sing songs, with a grin. I scowl at her, our parents were pretty much turning a blind eye to her use of underage magic now that she was  _ nearly _ seventeen. 

“Oh bugger off!” 

“Lyra, don’t talk to your sister like that! Do you have any idea what hex your grandfather would’ve hit us with if he’d heard us saying something like that to one of my sisters?”

“Yes, grandfather was ten times worse than either of you,” I mutter, “Can we go now?”

“Oh, now you’re in a rush,” my mother laughs.

“Mum...” 

“Okay, okay,” she says, still smiling, “All my kids are in such a rush to leave.”

“Only so I can be done with my N.E.W.T.s,” Mira sighs, “Then I’ll never have to study for an exam again.”

Mum shakes her head fondly, outstretching a hand to each of us, “now let’s go,”  as wind comes in from the windows while it’s still warm enough to leave them open. It blows gently on her rich purple robes and inky dark hair, not a white strand in sight even at forty-four. 

I can’t help but smile tenderly at her as I grasp one of her hands.

With a crack we arrive at platform nine and three quarters— the same place we’ve been coming to for the last seven years. 

I still feel queasy as my mother grabs my arm and pulls us away so the next family can apparate. “Pay attention, Lyra.”

“She has a weak stomach, mum,” my sister says. “Well, I’m off to the prefect carriage.”

“We know you’re head girl,” I mumble, “Grandfather  _ only _ sent you ten galleons.”

Smiling beatifically she replies, “Not my fault my hard work’s being recognized.” 

Unable to help myself I retort, “Well you’re certainly full of it today.”

“Stop it both of you. Mira, write. Lyra let’s go find your father and cousins,” mum says with finality, letting go of my arm only to walk off with a sense of grand purpose, back straight and nose turned up, parting the crowd as she goes. 

I quickly followed, dragging my trunk behind me and already looking for Camellia’s dark blonde hair and Midori’s long bob in the sea of students and families. 

“-And you’ve really got to do well on the O.W.L.s, Lyra so you can have a good pick of careers. And do look after Jane and your brother. I know it’s difficult when they're in different houses , but they’re still so young...” 

“Of course mum,” I sigh before breaking out into a grin at the sight of my cousins and dad in his worn jumper. Aunt Maia was gripping onto my baby cousin Cora who had threatened all summer to sneak onto the train to Hogwarts. My aunt was taking no chances. “But that’s really more of a prefect’s job, don’t you think?”

“Your sister has enough on her plate with her N.E.W.T.s,” my mother says . 

“Or Caelum,” I giggle, looking over at him before continuing loud enough for everyone to hear, “I mean with those amazing marks...”

“It was only _one_ Dreadful and that was potions which I don’t even need for anything,” Caelum says flushing pink and crossing his arms, “And you can’t say anything until you get your results back.”

I tilt my chin up, “I’m in Ravenclaw. That basically means straight Os”

“Sure” Caelum sneers. 

“Five galleons I get all Outstandings.”

“You’re on.”

Dad looks over at mum with a sigh, “Please stop your daughter from gambling.”

My mother smiles ruefully, “No. It’ll build character. Besides it’s only family.”

“I see you’re as terrible as ever,” my aunt notes. 

“I’ll give you five galleons if you sneak me on!” Cora says looking over at me and Caelum.

“Cora.” Aunt Maia says, not missing a beat. 

“Your brother and cousin have already run off with their friends” dad says, quickly changing the subject. “And I’m sure you two are ready to catch up with yours as well,” he says smiling and nudging my elbow. 

“Dad,” I protest weakly, unable to hide my smile at the thought of my friends. 

“As long as it’s just friends,” Mum quips, more to dad then me.

“And we’re leaving,” I tell them, grabbing my trunk and shoving Caelum along. “You’re so lucky you don’t know your dad.” 

He shrugs nonchalantly, “You’re lucky to have such a caring dad. I mean my mum’s always traveling for work which is cool sometimes. But I don’t know, it would be nice to have a home instead of a string of flats and a mum who’s always off working,”  Caelum trails off as he charms both our trunks onto the train, “Are you going to go sit with Greengrass and Yamamoto?” 

“Yup,” I respond, “But don’t tell mum. She’s always weird when I mention Camellia.” 

“Well, yeah, have you read about the attacks in the _Daily Prophet_ lately,” he asks solemnly.  “That poor muggleborn family.” He shivers. 

“And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?” I pointedly ask him, Camellia was a lot of things but a bigot wasn’t one of them. I don’t give him time to respond, going off to search the compartments with a quick, “See you later.”

*

“I still can’t believe you cut off all your hair,” I tell Midori, eyeing the soft tufts falling just past her ears, things already splayed out into the space around my bed. 

“My parents nearly lost their minds, but I had found a photo of my grandmother with something like this back when she was young, and knew I wanted it too.” She runs a hand through her hair. 

“My parents would’ve murdered me,” Camellia adds, charming the midnight blue covers into a suitable shade of pale pink. “Almost did this summer when I refused to go on some stupid date with Carrow. Like I’d even want to be in the same room as that twat.” 

“Poor baby,” Midori said with a laugh. 

“Oh shut up,” Camellia retorts, “My parents are downright progressive by pureblood standards.”

“Better wash your hands extra hard after having to room with our dirty dirty impure blood,” Midori snorts.

She scowls in response, “You’re one to talk! Your dad’s a politician.” Simmering down she adds jokingly, “and you know what they say about politicians.”

Midori grins, “you’ve got me there.”

“Let’s continue this enlightening conversation at breakfast,” I tell them both fondly shoving my books into my bag— an old dragon hide one I’d found while snooping around my grandparents’ house. They always had the most interesting things, the type of old people who didn’t throw anything away if it still worked... just in case.

“Nice bag,” Camellia states, following me out of the dorm and down the spiral staircase into the common room, “I begged my parents for this beautiful tote bag with phoenix feathers, but they wouldn’t budge.”

“Should’ve gone on that date,” Midori says with a smirk. “What class do you have first?”

I sigh, “Double Arithmancy with Slytherin, then double Potions with Hufflepuff, and my last class is Charms with Slytherin again. Arithmancy is already bad enough, I don’t see why I got double Potions after that.”

“I don’t start ‘till Potions, but then I have Charms with you and the Slytherins and Astronomy with the Slytherins again. Just in case Mummy decides I should marry a Black after all.” Cam tells us, rolling her eyes. 

“Aren’t they all stuck up and crazy?” I ask, thinking of the dung bombs set off by Sirius Black and James Potter in all the toilets right after last year’s O.W.L.s. And the ever present condescending scowl on Narcissa’s face before she graduated. 

“Well, that’s why it’s a maybe,” Cam says softly, smothering a laugh. “How was your break, Lyra? You never did say,” she says linking our arms as we walk.

“That’s because you were busy complaining the whole train ride over,” Midori teases. 

I shrug. “It was alright. I went out to stay with my aunt Maia for a bit in York. Julian and Caelum were annoying and Mira had an entirely unfair internship in London. We visited my grandparents and I found this dragon hide bag so there’s that.” All in all, it was a fairly normal and boring summer. Made even more so by the fact that Caelum had left for Morocco and Julian had begged my parents to stay with my aunt and cousin Jane, leaving me home alone.

“You forgot the part where I floo’d out to stay with you for the weekend and we hung out with ghosts in the graveyard and ate way too much ice cream,” Midori adds as we all sit down in the great hall, still half empty at this hour. 

“Definitely the highlight of my summer . I wish you could’ve stayed for longer.”

“You and me both. I hate all those parties the Ministry throws. I always have to wear the most uncomfortable robes and tr uffles are disgusting. I dunno why it has to be served so much.”

“Hey,” Camellia protests, nudging Midori’s shoulder, “I went to at least half of those.”

“And you almost made them bearable. Almost.”

*

Arithmancy is _hell_ first thing in the morning, and yet Professor Vector is of the strong belief that the earlier, the better. One would think I’d be used to it by now, but one would be wrong; I hate early mornings. Always have, and always will.  

“Paul,” I said, greeting my long-time Arithmancy seat mate . Midori had dropped it during third year after only a week. “How was break?” 

“Not long enough,” he responds with an easy smile, hair intertwined with delicate gold rings, “I’m really starting to second guess my career choice. I mean, there’s plenty to do that doesn’t require Arithmancy.” 

“Like literally anything else,” Maggie says, looking over her shoulder back at us, “other than curse breaker?” 

Paul chuckles, shaking his head. The wide smile on his lips is infectious, making me smile even though it’s still early enough that the sun hurts my eyes as it streams through the windows. 

“Good morning class, “ Professor Vector begins, voice cutting through the morning like a razor and I grab my quill, already starting to feel my hand clamp up.  “I hope you all had a nice break, and also completed the assignment, as that will be all the time we will spend this year on Ancient Far East Numerology systems after we covered the Near East last year. I must of course take a moment to congratulate all of you who decided to stay the course onto O.W.L.s, and despite popular belief, it is within all of your means to receive an Outstanding— provided you rigorously revise and take care not to fall behind.” 

“Don’t forget dropping every subject but yours Professor.” Alecto Carrow called out, smile all teeth as she looked over at the rest of her table, her eyes training on Augustus Rookwood. He cut a handsome figure, all broad shoulders and nut brown hair just long enough to curl behind his ears. He wouldn’t have looked out of place on a roman coin. 

Rookwood ignored her. 

As did Professor Vector. 

“Turn in your scrolls at this time using the Roman Census System on my desk. Any student who fails to do so should stay after class to discuss with me whether or not you have a future in this class.” Her lips flat as she turned to the board to begin the lesson. 

“But Professor,” Eddy Vance protested from behind me, “We learned that so very long ago.” I smothered a laugh, leaning my head against my hand.

“And I expect you to have retained that information.” She arches one of her thin pencilled in brows. “Now, any other interruptions? Or shall we begin our journey into the Yellow Valley Civilization’s sophisticated numerology system that would later be developed and expanded upon during the successive Chinese Dynasties?”

  
  
  



	2. and so it goes

_ October 1975 _

 

“I don’t suppose you’d mind tutoring someone in Transfiguration,” Cam asked with a slight smile on her lips, her cream robes soft against my arm as she sat down next to me in the common room, resting her chin on my shoulder.

“You’re not that bad in Transfiguration,” I mutter, striking through my Charms essay yet again. It seemed the one subject destined to escape me. No matter how closely I followed the instructions it never turned out quite right. 

“Not for me, silly.” Cam says drawing away and leaning back against the sofa, “Evan needs tutoring or McGonagall said he’d fail before he even gets a chance to take the exam.”

Putting my quill down, I look up at the starry mural that makes up the common room ceiling, planets much closer than they would be in the real sky. “Evan Rosier?” I can’t put a face to the name, but I’m sure he’s a Slytherin. 

“Yes,” she sighs, “I’d ask Midori, but you know how she gets around Slytherins. And besides you’re better at Transfiguration anyway. He’s really not  _ that _ bad, and I’ll be there.” She smiles sweetly at me, the same smile she gives professors when she’s caught passing notes in class. 

“What’s really going on?” I narrow my eyes. “You’ve never cared about Evan Rosier before.” Cam rarely bothered with the same Slytherins she saw during summer, holding them all at a distance in favor of our circle of Ravenclaw friends.  But I also know she's been under pressure for the last year to find herself a suitable match… Surely she wasn’t that desperate? I’d never seen her talk to him once. 

The whole marriage thing seemed wildly outdated to me. My parents hadn’t even known each other in school; hadn’t belonged to the same house. Aunt Maia and uncle Nick hadn’t even gone to the same school. I tell her as much.

She sighs, picking at the loose threads on her worn stockings, “Oh,  _ it is _ wildly outdated. But it could always be worse, and again, the fact that they’re giving me freedom to choose is already  _ wildly _ progressive in certain circles.”  _ Certain circles  _ who’d no doubt call Midori a blood traitor.

“I want to see what he’s like,” she confesses, biting her bottom lip. “Mummy and dad keep threatening to arrange the whole thing themselves. At least my brothers get to choose.” Both of them have gotten into the  _ right  _ house.

“Just move in with me,” I tell her, “I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind.” And I do mean it. There’s rarely a week in the summer that some family member isn’t over, I doubt they’d mind Cam if they got the chance to meet her. She’s worth a million. 

“We could bake and drink tea in the balcony. It’s charmed so the muggles can’t see us.” 

“You know it’s not that easy,” she looks up through her lashes at me, arms hugging her chest. “If I were to do that you’d never be able to get me out of your house. I’d spend all my time with you, and we would sneak off to all the bars in Islington to drink rosé and dance. You'd get sick of me.”

I smile earnestly, “Never.” 

“So?” 

I turn back to my potions homework, wishing I attended Slughorn’s dumb parties, if only so he’d go easy on me. I don’t look over at her. “I’ll do it, but you have to be there. I don’t know what Evan Rosier even looks like. Also we  _ should  _ tell Midori something at least, nothing gets by her.”

“I’ll just say I’m tutoring him and can’t stand to do it without  _ you,”  _ then with a wicked smile, she looks pointedly at me. “How do you not know what he looks like? We’ve only been in the same classes for the last five years!” she giggles . “And the problem with the potion is just that you overbuild the initial solution. You always add too much heat.”

“I didn’t,” I protest loudly. 

“You did,” Paul says from his corner on the other couch along with Eddy Vance, “You crank the heat up so much you can see the flame on the side of the cauldron.” 

“Remember that time you shattered a vial?” Eddy snorts, tie askew as always. 

“You all suck,” I pout, but write down what Cam said all the same. Her potions work was generally better than mine. And I knew when to quit while I was ahead. 

“Okay so meet me in the library after our Herbology lesson, but do shower first, I might marry him.” Her nose crinkles like she’s smelled something bad, but doesn’t want to be  _ that  _ rude and bring it up.

“It’ll be such a funny story, though, if you do; Your first meet up while you reek of dirt and sweat.” 

“It’s not funny, Lyra. And he really does have to pass Transfiguration.”

“Okay, okay.”

*

“I hate plants,” Midori squeaks after the pod explodes if front of her as we’re cleaning up, sticky purple slime coating her gloves, “Remind me to drop this class after O.W.L.s.” 

“Who cares about O.W.L.s?” Maggie buts in. “We’ve only just started school,” she protests, rolling her eyes, her eyeliner enhancing the effect.

“Um they just so happen to decide the rest of our lives,” Midori retorts, looking disgusted as she wipes off the worst of the slime before picking up her wand to finish cleaning up. 

“But we’ve got loads of time to study between then and now,” Eddy adds, “Why worry about them now?”

“Well you’re not completely wrong,” I note, packing all the equipment back up into my kit.  “But the sooner you start the less you have to study later on.”

Maggie snorts. “And are you going to start studying now?”

I shrug, heat rising to my cheeks, “well I should but,” I trail off. 

Maggie bursts into laughter. “Have you heard the rumor going around that Megara Ipswich is going to be playing in Hogsmeade?”

“The black American witch?” Eddy looks more interested then he had all class, he had cleverly assigned himself all the writing.

“Yes!”

“I love her,” I add, “She’s almost as good as ABBA.”

Midori shakes her head, “She’s better than ABBA!” 

I stick my tongue out at her, grabbing my bag and textbook, ready to leave the greenhouse.

“Gryffindor always has the wildest rumors though.” Cam notes, as we all head back to the castle, “Remember when some boy kept saying that we were getting a Sphinx for Divination?”

“Well I’ll be studying and getting all Outstandings on my O.W.Ls unlike you all,” Midori lets us all know. 

Cam laughs as we all go our separate ways.

 

As we change Cam suddenly asks, “have you ever thought about going out with someone? I mean neither you or Midori’ve ever mentioned anything and I’m over here trying to get married.”

“Midori’s too busy plotting her ministry career for boys lets be honest,” I shrug, trying to think of any boys in my year I wouldn’t mind snogging. “It would be nice, I guess. I haven't really thought about it.” I answer honestly. “I’d probably care more if I liked someone.” 

“You used to have that crush on Gideon Prewett, back in first year.”

“Did not,” I call out, deciding I might as well change. “I just thought he was nice. Besides, he was graduating and I was eleven.” 

“He was alright considering he’s a blood tra-” She cuts herself off, smile dying. “I didn’t...” she says studying the pile of clothes that’s kept growing on the dorm floor since the first day of school. “I didn’t mean it Lyra, I swear.” her voices trembles, hands fidgeting as she pulls her blouse over her head. 

“I know,” I say somberly, thinking to the  _ Daily Prophet  _ and the missing muggleborn family that had adorned the first page for all of July. Foul play had been suspected, and traces of dark magic had been found at the scene, but nothing had come of it. “I know you didn’t.” 

“Let’s just go,” she finally says, taking a deep breath and turning up to look at me. 

“Just give me a second,” I tell her, “I’m changing after all.”

“Into?”

“Jeans, and that blouse you sent me over the summer.”

“Did you like it? I saw it in a vintage shop in Paris and knew it would be perfect!” She giggles, the moment forgotten.

I smile brightly at her, glad to see her cheered up, “Yes I did. You know me so well.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which lyra meets evan rosier

“Evan, this is Lyra Harper, the best Transfigurations student in our year probably.” Camellia says, not a sign of nervousness left as she takes a seat at the table where a boy sat, taking up half the table by himself. His hair is brown and cropped short, his eyes are amber and his bottom lip protrudes slightly, giving him a perpetually haughty look. “And Lyra, this is Evan Rosier.” 

He frowns slightly likely noting my muggle clothes. My cheeks burn as I tell him, “Nice to meet you,” before taking a seat across from him. Thank god I had decided to change and not just come straight here after herbology.

He nods, sitting up and leaning over the table, “So you’re somehow going to keep me from failing out of that stupid class.”

“Transfiguration isn’t stupid,” I sit down opposite him, “It’s forceful and exact. Less room for mistakes really. But I’m sure all you need is some practice.”

With a pout that wouldn’t have looked out of place on a sulking toddler about to throw a tantrum, Evan explains, “If I flunk any of my classes my father won’t buy me seasons tickets to the Quidditch League.”

“The horror.” 

He smirks, gaze finally settling on me, “Harper? I don’t recognize that name.” 

“My family’s pretty boring, that’s probably why,” I offer, which is true, but more than likely not what he meant. You didn’t have to go far back in my family to find a muggle, namely my grandmother. “Now how rough are your vanishing spells? Or is it the switching spells you’re having trouble with? I find the vanishing spells a bit easier really since you’re just making the thing disappear.”

Evan’s expression turns into more of a scowl, “My guinea pigs still have claws and wings.”

“So we’ll start on switching then. Is your Reparifrage any good?”

“Why?”

“I’ve got a paperweight that’s really a guinea pig.”

“We came prepared,” Cam adds, halfheartedly leafing through her History of Magic textbook, reading the chapter on the Middle Ages in Arabia.

“Try a reversion then a switching spell, just make sure to keep your wrist stiff but light.” 

“You do realize those are complete opposites, right?” he says archly, but takes out his wand all the same, jabbing it into the air towards the transfigured guinea pig, casting. 

The paperweight grows fur, but not much else. 

“Not like you want to hurt it” I tell him, “A spell is as much intent as it is the wand motions and word. You should try steadying your wrists more, that can help a lot.” In transfiguration, most spells don't work without a firm hand.

Evan scoffs, resuming the spell work, wand motions still too wide. 

This time, the paperweight changes into the soft body of a guinea pig, twitching slightly. He looks over, beaming. 

“See,” I encourage, “ it's just patience and small tricks to cast better. Try making your wand movements more precise now as well.” 

He pouts but tries again, movements less sloppy than before. The guinea pig returns to normal, trying to scurry off. 

I grab it before it can get far, “see, practice does make perfect.” I place the guinea pig back on the table, “now try the switching spell on its front paws for fowl feet.” 

“I think that was plenty for the day.”Evan protests.

I shrug, “I mean it's your grade.” 

“Besides,” Cam pipes up, “that’s a year four spell.”

Evan scowls, and then points at the guinea pig, aiming for its front paws as he casts. The paws only partially elongate into furry claws.

“Well, you’re halfway there,” I offer.

“Halfway isn’t good enough,” he says nastily, pointing his wand to the guinea pig again. 

“Perfection isn't achievable if you aren't willing to put in the time to practice,” Cam observes smugly. “You can't expect to cast a spell perfectly on your first go at it.” 

His scowl deeps.

“Let me reverse the spell,” I say, hoping to ease the tension, “Then you can try again.”

Evan acquiesces before sardonically replying, “But of course.”

I roll my eyes, amused and annoyed, and undo the spell. 

 

*

 

With October comes the red and rich brown foliage. My eyes wander over to the vast plains as Professor Binns drones on about the dullest parts of history. I can’t remember one lecture where I hadn’t zoned out or fallen asleep in half way through. 

Binns is so boring; watching the leaves trickle down onto the ground was more entertaining. It would feel great to jump into a pile of them. It’s not too cold, all things considered. 

And my best friends would join me in an instant. Anything was better than sitting here. 

I glanced up at the board, noting that I still had more than an hour left of class and my notes were abysmally behind. 

I sigh, putting my quill down and abandoning any pretense of actual note taking. Binns takes all his test prompts out of the textbook’s discussion questions anyway.

Cam nudges my shoulder. “Here” she whispers, hastily shoving a paper into my lap. 

I roll my eyes, “It’s Binns, he never notices anything.” 

She snorts and goes back to doodling along in her stylish cursive script. Cursive writing seemed like the kind of stupid lessons old guard Purebloods would be into. 

I glance down at the note and raise an eyebrow. 

_ Think if I die here with Binns I’ll get stuck in class forever? _

_ Rosier.  _

“Anyone I know?” Midori mutters under her breath, already working on her assignment for the class instead of writing notes.  

“No,” I whisper back, “Just stupid boys.” 

“What am I even supposed to say to that?” Cam stated, glancing over at me and biting her lip. 

“Something equally stupid?” I shrug and look to where Evan sits leaned back with his book in his lap, not even opened, as he talks to a dark haired Slytherin boy, a lazy smirk on his lips. 

Sensing he’s being watched, Evan glances up, meeting my gaze and his smirk widens rather attractively. He might look like a pompous ass, but it  _ was _ a rather good look on him.The Slytherin boy looks up as well, boredom etched onto his fashionably angular features.  

“Don’t look,” Cam hisses, smacking my shoulder. “You’re not supposed to look.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” I whisper back, responding on her behalf  before charming the parchment back across the room. “It’s just Evan.”

“Rosier?” Midori cuts in, “That prick.” Tilting her chin in his direction ever so slightly. 

“My parents are making me tutor him” Cam lies easily, “And I couldn’t bare it on my own.” 

Midori scoffs, “Of course not. He’s a prick.” Her brow furrows for a second before she looks up, having connected the dots, “Don’t tell me they’re seriously considering Rosier? I mean, I doubt any boy would turn your head, but  _ him _ ?” 

“This is exactly why I didn’t ask you,” Cam retorts. She regards me carefully, her hand resting on my arm. “What did you say?”

“He might be a bit of an ass, but he’s got a point. If Binns didn’t notice his own death, he sure wouldn’t notice ours and then we’d be stuck in his class forever.” 

“Ugh, don’t even joke about that.” Cam mutters, nose wrinkling. I can’t help but snort.

“I think five years of History is enough for anyone,” Midori states, echoing the same sentiment. 

“Aren’t you continuing history up for N.E.W.T.s?”

“Don’t fucking remind me.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regulus shows up in chapter 5 (depending on how i end up breaking up the next section)


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you think I should ask a girl out before asking her on a date to hogsmeade or should I wait? Wouldn’t hogsmeade be more special than anything at hogwarts?” Caelum trails off. He’d caught up to me just as I was heading for the library. Friday meant there would be plenty of free tables to study at. 

“How should I know?” I pull down my jumper sleeves over my hands. A chill permeates the open castle tower, through the ancient wards. 

“Well you’re a girl,” Caelum replies condescendingly

I shrug, “it’s not like anyone’s lining up to ask me out.” Eddy and Paul telling us they’d save us a spot at the Gryffindor Slytherin match hardly counted. It was Eddy and Paul.

“And if they do I’ll be right there,” my cousin states, straightening his back to try and appear taller and intimidating and wildly failing on both counts. Caelum was about as intimidating as a pygmy puff. Something about him just screamed easygoing. 

“And you’ll do what, exactly?” I roll of my eyes. “Give them a nice long lecture on the benefits of using gillyweed oil in pain reducing treatments?” 

“You’re the worst,” he says, blushing scarlet. “And I’m serious. I really like this girl.”

“So just ask her out. Why wait until the first Hogsmeade trip. That way you guys won’t be all awkward by then.”

“You sound almost as reasonable as Uncle Peter.”

“It’s almost like I’m his daughter,” I deadpan.

He shoves me with his shoulder just hard enough that I ram into the staircase railing. “If I die here,” I tell him dramatically, “I swear I’ll haunt you forever and ruin any chance you have of ever getting a date.”

“Sorry.” he says, embarrassed.

Realizing he’d never mentioned a name, pinning him down with a stare as I whirl on him, “Wait, who is this girl?” We both shared an abundance of cheek, like baby fat that never quite went away, and our grandfather’s straight edged nose. 

“Don’t laugh,” he warns, stopping halfway down the staircase. 

“Cross my heart, and hope to die,” I rest my hand over my heart dramatically. I thought it was adorable how much he cared. My sister Mira would never introduce us to any of the boys she went around kissing. 

“Amelia Bones.”

That came as a surprise. Mira talked about her occasionally, though I only knew the older girl by sight. “I didn’t even realise you knew her.” 

He shrugs. “Not super well, but we’re both in Debate Club. She’s really clever, and has so many ideas about how we can make the Ministry better, she’s always giving me tips Charms and she loves clementines, and—”

“As much as I’d love to hear you wax poetic about her, I do have to meet Cam in the library.”

A blush creeps up his cheeks, “Alright. Thanks a million for your terrible suggestions.”

“Only the best advice to my favorite cousin. And don’t forget to tell me how it goes.”

 

* 

 

“Can I see your Defense essay?” I ask Cam as Evan tries to vanish a pin for the hundredth time, wiping away the leftover crumbs from the nectarines I’d been eating. Every time he tried, he’d only vanish the needle or the head of the pin but never both. 

She looks up from her latest biography, this one on Madame de Pompadour and her attempts to normalize discrete magics into the court of Versailles. “I told you to do it while Professor Pendragon was lecturing. She basically gave away all the answers,” she says, handing me the parchment.

“I was busy going over the last few Runes lessons, I had a huge paper to write for the next class; and Runes is much harder than Defense.” I sighed, looking it over. 

“Explains why you suck at it, then,” she says sticking her tongue out. 

“And here I thought Ravenclaws were above copying homework,” Evan notes, carefully prodding the place the needle had been. He’d already pricked himself twice. 

“Defense is awful this year,” I whined. “You’d think having a former hit witch for a Professor would mean we would actually get some hands on experience.” 

“It’s all because Dumbledore is against any effective teaching,” Evan states, leaning back. “I understand why the really Dark Arts would be banned for the most part, but it’s out there. Why can’t we learn it after the O.W.L.s, in specialized classes? Who even draws that line anyway?”

“I think you should be more worried about being able to vanish than how hexes are classified,” Cam notes with a lazy smile, still curled up in the arm chair.

“I’m trying,” he whines, arm flopping on the table. 

“The needle’s already gone,” I try. “In your mind it has to already be vanished, then you’ve just got to follow through.” Vanishing was a breeze compared to switching last year.  

He arches an eyebrow over at me, “Then why is it still bloody there!”

I roll my eyes, “Just try again.”

He does, wrist suitably stiff, and his movements slower than I’d like but precise. “Are you two coming to the  Quidditch game?”

“Probably, I’m so sick of studying and midterms aren’t even for another month.” The amount of work we were being given this year was cruel. 

“Also, someone always gets hexed during a Slytherin-Gryffindor match,” Cam grins, “Just the kind of excitement to get my mind off all the papers due next week.”

“I think I might just off myself before having to listen to Sluggy talk about how amazing Eliza Sharpe was and how he just knew she’d go places.”

I sigh, “He does rather seem to want to show off everything a student of his ever did.” 

“Got to love the Slug,” Cam grins. 

“Well, you’ll see me out on the field if you do come,” Evan states, puffing out his chest.

“Will you be the one falling off the broom?”

“Get fucked, Harper,” he mock-sneers, breaking into a laugh. “I’ll be the one scoring the most points.” His smirk the smuggest I’d ever seen it. 

“Isn’t the seeker the one who scores the most?” I wonder aloud innocently.

He casts the vanishing spell once more, and the needle disappears this time. Now if only he could get it in one go. “Who cares as long as we win.” 

I lay out another pin, “Don’t be like that Evan, you can cry on my shoulder if you lose.”

He snorts, looking amused before he once more casts the spell, Vanishing the whole pin. Predictably, Evan looks smug as hell. “I only cry on the finest shoulders.”

I snort, “Well, that’s why I’m offering.”

Evan laughs.

“Congrats,” Cam adds, brushing her hair behind her ears, “at this rate you might not fail transfiguration. Doubt Professor McGonagall will let you continue on for N.E.W.T.s though.” 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Slytherin wins, which gives everyone the added bonus of getting to watch James Potter try valiantly to not cry as he gets off his broom. Sirius Black races onto the pitch and Potter gives up trying to hold back and collapses dramatically in his arms, as Marlene Mckinnon narrates the whole affair, stealing the spotlight. 

Needless to say the Slytherin team are none too happy after their win.

 

 *

 

“God, you are such a kiss arse,” Midori teases as I walk out of class, after everyone else had already left. “What did she say? ‘Can you pretty please switch to Gryffindor or at least let me adopt you?’”

“Don’t be silly,” Cam counters, “She’s too bloody uptight for that. Marked half off my paper even though I turned it in the day of.”

“To be fair you did turn it in by owl a quarter til midnight.” I laugh, “You’re both awful. Professor McGonagall just wanted to let me know that she thought the theoretical application of Runes within Transfiguration was good, but impractical for actual use.” It had really just been away for me to shoehorn in Runes into my other class. 

“Is that what you ended up writing about,” Midori goes on, crinkling her nose in mock disgust, “I just wrote about the history of transfiguration. Seemed the easiest way to go about it.”

“I mean yes, but Runes are severely underused by the wizarding community at large. Apart from wards. But there’s so many uses to them. Forget floo and portkeys, you could rune specific places to act as portals almost along with vanishing spells for long distance travel. Or even,” I break off, ducking my head at the look they both give me and twisting my fingers around the end of my sleeve. 

Cam smiles indulgently, “I also wrote about the history of transfiguration. So did Maggie I think.” 

Shrugging I add, “She also wanted to encourage me to think about my potential career in the field of Transfiguration,” blushing when I remember her compliment. Even to her students from her own house, she was a very rigorous Professor much like Professor Vector. 

“Oh god,” Midori says with a laugh, before saying in a terrible scottish accent, “ _ Miss Harper you’ve almost made me smile _ .” 

I laugh despite myself, “she’s really not that bad. I mean she could be Professor Vector! Although even the amount of work she hands out is preferable to Slughorn’s favoritism.”

Cam smiles sugary sweet before stating, “but darling how else are the proletariat supposed to get mad about nepotism if you hide it.”

Midori lets a choked out laugh.

With a smile I tell them, “Come on then, let’s go and get food. November means squash and all the butternut squash soup you could ever want.” Neither of my parents was very big on cooking.

“Then you’d love our house elves’ food. It’s traditional squash dishes all year-round! For healthy magic, or something along those lines.” Camellia tells us both with a roll of her eyes, her arm through mine as we head down to the great hall.

“Just say you hate squash and move on,” Midori says, turning to us. 

“I don’t just hate squash,” Cam says gravely, drawing her back straight, “I loathe it! Especially pumpkin!”

“Isn’t pumpkin a type of squash?” I wonder out loud. Pumpkins were usually relegated to jack-o-lanterns, not an actual food— except pumpkin pie and juice of course. I tell my friends as much. 

“Careful,” Evan says, sauntering up to us, his shirt stained with ink, with his usual lazy smirk plastered on his lips. It would have been too easy to write him off as arrogant if we hadn’t actually gotten on rather well. “Your halfblood is showing, Lyra.”

I can’t help but raise a brow, annoyed. “Does it, Evan? Have you discovered a new medical condition?” 

This time he really does sneer before looking over at his companion, subdued in comparison, pulling off pale and dark haired rather better than most people, with inquisitive grey eyes that betrayed his apparent disinterest. Though taller than Evan by a few centimeters he appeared smaller, not as broad shouldered as Evan.  

With an air of mock formality Evan introduces us, “Camellia, Lyra,” gazing over Midori quickly as she looks on, scrutinizing every movement and sound he makes, “This is Regulus Black.”

At his name, Regulus looks over in acknowledgement, not bothering to say a word, before going back to gazing at nothing in particular, politely apathetic. 

“Nice to meet you,” Cam says anyway, in lieu of letting silence rein in the empty corridor, before focusing her attention back on Evan, “Not even you can have messed up that badly in Transfiguration, Evan, it’s only Tuesday.”

“You can’t really think that badly of me Camellia,” Evan says, dawling out her name with a playful smirk that Cam didn’t match despite her vested interest in him. 

“I see we aren’t getting to the point anytime today,” Midori notes, with none of her usual playfulness. She never had any patience for dealing with known purists, a fact that almost definitely came from how often she was subjected to rubbing shoulders with the worst of wizarding society - politicians and stuffy rich people. 

Evan shrugs it off easily with the confidence that comes from having the money to get out of any problems in life. “Camellia, do you want to go to on a date this weekend with me?” 

I look over at Cam, surprised even though I knew this had been the whole point of tutoring Evan. In small doses, he was actually quite nice to be around. And it was easy enough to forget the fact that her parents were pressuring her into marriage when she never brought it up. Never spoke about how she truly felt, only laughed it off.

“Alright” Cam replies. Compared to my cousin this morning she sounds dead.

Evan grins playfully, “We still on for studying on friday?”

“Is that what we’re calling watching you attempt to vanish objects now?” Cam teases sharply. Midori lets out a choked laugh at this.

I smack Cam’s arm slightly. “That’s hardly encouraging.”

“Lyra’s right,” Evan say, holding a hand to his chest as though wounded, too pleased with himself to be believable, “You should be nice to me.”

“And why is that?”

Evan simply smiles back at Cam, in the way that makes me want to laugh and smack him. Cam seems to agree, because she smiles softly as he saunters off along with Regulus.

“If you marry him,” Midori starts as soon as we sit down in our usual spot at the Ravenclaw table, “I’ll stab my eyes out at your wedding.”

Cam rolls her eyes, “Upstaging me at my own wedding, and you call yourself my friend.”

“I doubt anyone could upstage you,” I comment truthfully. Camellia always looked stunning even in her usual variations of cardigan, blouse, and skirt. One could only imagine how beautiful she’ll look when she gets married. “Even with drool on your chin,” I add, remembering the time she’d fallen asleep in Defense after she’d stayed up late to finish her History paper. 

“Lyra, you’ve got to let that go,” she says with a giggle. 

“Never.”

 

*

 

“Do you think the weather has ever been bad enough that  they cancelled a Quidditch match?” Evan ponders as rain continues to pelt the library windows. It had started pouring on Wednesday and had yet to let up. “I mean, at some point your visibility gets so bad that even charmed goggles don’t help .”

“Is a little rain all it takes to bring you down,” Cam replies breezily, “or are you scared you’ll lose?”

Evan shakes his head, with a self-assured smile, “the cup’s got Slytherin written on it this year girls.”  

Our Runes charts cover most of the table. It’s our final paper before midterms and the work has only become harder and more fragmented. And we are then expected to take those fragments and outline working translations. 

“There’d be an outrage from every student,” I add, poring over the page on Ancient Greek, as if the answers might suddenly appear if I read it enough times. My Ancient Greek was horrendous, and I longed for the easier Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs that at least had the decency to remain static as I translated them. Ancient Greek symbols had a bad habit of shifting over time. Even then, neither was as bad as Old High Valyrian. “What else is there to look forward to?”

Cam lets out a very unladylike snort.

Evan shakes his head, slumping in his seat, “we’re unbeatable this year. Me dad got me a Nimbus 1500.”

“Getting a little overconfident there,” I warn, looking up from my textbook, “Ravenclaw’s team’s nothing to joke about.” It’s a surefire way to wind him up.

He smiles smugly, “But not as good as Slytherin’s.”

“If you play as well as you study,” I note breezily, writing down another rune, “Then I’m sure we have nothing to fear.” 

Evan scowls.

I’m about to tease him some more when I notice Regulus Black approach our table, book bag slung over his shoulder. He nods in ackwnoledgement as he gracefully takes a seat next to Evan, a slight downturn to his lips giving him an air of unapproachability. 

He proceeds to carefully arrange his books and parchment out before he opens his onyx black inkwell. The edges of his well formed mouth are flat as he looks over his assignment, jet black hair neatly brushed back, with fine cheekbones that spoke for themselves really. He’s undeniably handsome. It would have been obvious if it wasn’t for his surly expression. 

Evan gives up all pretense of practising his spellwork, “Mulciber and Avery finally annoy you into joining me?”

Regulus looks over at Evan archly in lieu of an actual response, scowling at Evan before his gaze refocuses on his papers.

Evan rolls his eyes fondly before waving his wand and casting, taking care to perform each motion precisely to vanish the pincushion. “You’re in a right mood then lad,” Evan notes, before leaving Regulus to himself. He casts once more, finally managing to vanish the pincushion in one go. Evan looks over at Cam and me, making a funny face, before loudly exclaiming, “looks like I study well after all.”

The students around us look over in annoyance.

Shaking my head I reply, “was that all?” 

“That and the fact that I have a great tutor,” he admits unabashedly, still too loud for the library.

The students around us shush us, and unsurprisingly Evan sneers at them, shamelessly. 

“I think the fact that you began to study at all remedied  _ your  _ problem,” Regulus notes, not bothering to raise his eyes off his paper. His voice lower than I’d imagine it to be and his tone almost laughably formal, it wouldn't have been out of place in a Jane Austen novel. 

Evan snorts, turning back over to us, “Isn’t going to class enough?”

“Clearly not. Although it might have well been enough if you focused during class,” Regulus responds, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Giggling at Evan’s expense, I look back down at my runes assignment, figures oscillating before my eyes. Half the trouble with runes was getting used to reading figures that moved. There's still another paragraph of translations to get through, likely to take me an hour at least. I sigh. 

Camellia has a funny look on her face as she regards Regulus, “Everyone needs a little extra help every once in a while, nothing wrong with that.” Her voice distant with a quality I can’t place my finger on. It’s the same way she talks to other Slytherins she usually only hangs out with during summer at her parent’s insistence.

“You just needed practice,” I add, closing my book. “After all practice makes perfect.” There's still a week left before I have to turn it in. And my brain was fried by now. I wouldn’t be getting anything more done. I reached into my bag for a clementine I’d stashed during lunch, my fingers digging into the thin skin to peel it.

“If Slytherin wins,” Evan shifts his whole body in his chair to lean over toward Cam, “Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?” He taps his fingers against the table, fidgeting in his seat as he looks at her.

Cam’s hand goes to my leg, as she replies with what could pass as a shy smile, “Well seeing as our first date was tolerable, yes. ” She swallows thickly, ducking her head even as Evan grins and leans back.

“I’m going to laugh so hard when you lose,” I tell Evan, taking the attention off of Cam. 

Evan shakes his head, looking over at Regulus, “He’s never let me down before.” 

Regulus looks up at Evan, amusement in his silver eyes, “It’s a shame the same cannot be said about you,” he deadpans. 

I can't help but laugh. 

  
  



	6. december 1975

A thick coat of snow blankets the school by the first week of december. Overnight, giant douglas trees appear, lining the great hall. Each one enchanted to a different theme. The enchanted ceiling sparkles with false snow, snowflakes floating down, enlarged to a visible detail, before dissolving above our heads. 

In first year, the sight of the decorations and the thick scent of pine and cinnamon had taken my breath away. 

Now, I was too busy revising to bother attempting to catch the magical snowflakes the way the first years closer to the professors table were. The brightest ravenclaws had taken out their wands, attempting to charm the snowflakes to them. 

I flip through my notes, underlining the key terms. Taking the time to read over my own additions over my spellwork to actually cast the charms. Potions were the hardest to keep straight. 

Even half a turn too much and the draft would turn the wrong colour. 

I sighed.

“Are you really studying right now,” Cam asks, tearing apart a croissant. There was nothing like a long day of classes to build up an appetite. 

“Yeah,” I mutter, closing my book. “I've got a bet with Caelum going. If Mira could get all Os so can I.”

“But it's just the practice owl,” Cam comments, grabbing a thick block of cheese. “It doesn't matter. And we're meeting Evan and Regulus to study in a bit.”

Midori looks up from her notes, the names of all the Giant tribes and their important members written neatly. “The practice owls a good gauge for what you need to study harder.”

“I didn't appreciate not having exams before the break enough.” I admit. I'd much rather be idling in the common room drinking hot chocolate and stealing everfresh citrus fruits from the christmas trees. This time of year, a yule log graced the ornate fireplace in the common room, spreading the delightful scent of cookies as well as warmth. 

“It's just the practice exam,” Cam reiterates. “And we're about to go study right after.” 

Right after Evan finished with quidditch practice. 

“You've gotten a date already,” Midori complains, “why are you still hanging out with Evan?” 

Cam purses her lips but doesn't bother replying. Midori has made her feelings clear by now. And there was nothing that would change her mind. 

I shove a forkful of roasted carrots in my mouth, wanting to stay out of it. 

Midori continues, “And now Black too! You know they used to torment Sybil back in second year. Hid her textbooks all over the castle.”

“You don't even like Sybil,” Cam retorts, pitching her voice low as she glances at the girl in question. Despite the advancements in ocular charms, Sybil's glasses were thick like a soda bottle. A couple costume jewelry pieces hanging off her neck, obscuring her school tie. Robes two sizes too big for the scrawny girl. 

Sybil was in our year, but it was no secret that she preferred to keep to herself. Predicting your death if you tried to be friendly with her.

Before she'd started divination, she had cried at just about everything. “Not to defend anyone,” I tell Midori, “but Sybil did cry when a roasted pork appeared at the table.”

“And when Professor McGonagall transfigured a hedgehog into a pin cushion,” Cam adds.

“Not even close to the point here.” Midori mutters, copying her notes all over again in an attempt to memorize the leading figures in the giant wars of the 19th century. “They're jerks.”

Cam shrugs, “That was three years ago. Besides Regulus is incredibly boring and snotty. He spent the entire summer season ignoring everyone in favor of Narcissa Malfoy.” She rolls her eyes. “And there were plenty of pure blood girls with no one to talk to.”

“Was one of them you,” Midori teases. 

Cam snorts. “Hardly. The nice thing about huge manor houses is being able to hide among the manicured garden.”

I giggle, pocketing a few tangerines for the road, “pretend you're some fairy topiary!”

Cam tosses her golden hair over her shoulder, “I do look like a princess out of a fairy tale don't I.”

“A princess about to fail her practice owls,” Midori jokes.

“Key word: practice.”

  
  
  


The library is full of fifth years and NEWT level students. All of them with ink stains on their sleeve cuffs. 

Next week were practice exams for us all. And so, the tables and benches were full. 

Cam shrugs helplessly at me, “maybe there's room in the back.”

We make our way past the room length shelves. Trudging our heavy book bags along. I had half a mind to cast a wingardium leviosa. Madame Prince was busier hunting down any snacks in her library: she'd let the odd spell pass.

Our usual table is taken in the back. Right by the heated wall. So are all the tables and couches around. 

I frown. I was used to getting a table for our group by now. 

Cam nudges my arm. “We could take a seat with Sage and Jade.” They had taken up an entire table for themselves, placing their pile of books on the seats to keep people away. But Jade had lent me potions ingredients enough times that I wasn’t too worried. 

“Can we sit here,” Cam asks, smiling sweetly. Her mona lisa practiced smile that gave nothing away. 

Jade looks up, her wild curls looked more frazzled than usual, clad in a faded striped jumper with a muggle sport teams emblazoned on. Bags under her eyes from studying. Clearly she was taking the practice owls even more seriously than I was. “Yeah, sure. Go for it. I think we’re just about done.”

Sage snaps her book shut. It wasn’t even a textbook. But a herbology book specializing on wood, the cover mossy green, titled in cork. “Are we? I’m dying of hunger.”

Cam smiles brightly, taking a seat next to Sage despite the roomy table, “I have a chocolate croissant if you want it.”

Sage grins impishly, “sneaking food into the library? That’ll be one hundred points from ravenclaw.”

“You’re in Ravenclaw you knob,” Jade quips, hastily shoving her books into her tie dye bag, along with her tell tale ball point pens. Unlike quills, pens didn’t run the high risk of smudging a paper. 

Vector would definitely knock points off for a smudged bit of writing. 

I laugh. It had been awhile since I’d cared about house points. It seemed pointless to me. 

Sage takes the croissant, wrapped into a cloth napkin, from Cam, not wasting a moment before biting into it. “See you around Greengrass. Lyra.” She slings her bag over her shoulder, hair cropped as short as a boy’s, making her appear even more like her twin brother. 

Cam smiles, watching them until they disappear past a bookshelf. 

I grab my arithmancy review parchment. Vector had started giving us a review problem every week since November. By now I had a good grasp on the type of questions that would be on the Owl exam even if I didn’t alway know how to solve them. 

Grabbing a new sheet of parchment, I get to work so I could get work done while he practiced his transformation of a dinner plate to a mushroom. At this point Evan really just needed practice. I’d corrected his biggest issue, his lazy hold on his wand. Good in a duel or charms, but terrible for transfiguration work. His mushroom kept its china pattern too often. 

Cam is still looking over her shoulder as if she could still see Sage and Jade when Evan appears, sandy wet hair still plastered to his skull. He’s speaking loudly to Regulus, a step behind him, but I can’t anything with the background noise. 

Evan smiles as soon as he spots Cam. Taking a seat across from her, his book bag shockingly light as he places the dinner plate he’s been using for practice in front of him, leaving the sole notebook inside the bag. “We’re getting the cup this year. I can feel it,” he proclaims loudly as he slumps in his seat, making himself at home. 

Regulus rolls his eyes as he takes a seat next to me, apparently not studying, not a hair out of place despite having just had quidditch practice. He opens a slim book, the color of oxblood instead. Regulus sits in the matted library chair, the pattern long since faded, as if it were the head chair in a posh dining room, resting his head against his hand as he starts to read. “There’s still two matches left,” Regulus says, but he can’t hide the way the corners of his lips turn up. 

“We’re going to win,” Evan repeats, waving his wand and casting. The mushroom was still green when it should’ve been brown or white. Even an orange would work. 

“Isn’t Gryffindor only a hundred points behind,” Cam asks, knowingly riling him up.

“When we wipe the floor with Hufflepuff,” Evan remarks, undoing the transformation and starting again. “It’’ll be a thousand.”

Regulus rolls his eyes. “Focusing on not falling off your broom first.”

My gaze flickers over to Regulus. His features give nothing away. “What did you do now Evan?”

“Nothing,” Evan grumbles. This time the mushroom turns into a perfect brown. But when I tap it with my finger, it’s porcelain not the gummy mushroom texture. 

Regulus meets my gaze, “he tried to do a D’Orazio dive.”

“Oh bugger off Rex,” Evan snipes. 

“What’s a D’Orazio dive,” I ask him, ignoring Evan, who frowns when his mushroom turns blue. But at least the texture is right this time. 

Regulus sets his book down, his grey eyes no longer as remote as I had first found them. While his expression was careful, there were always a few emotions slipping through in the quirk of his well formed mouth, in his light grey eyes. “A chaser jumps off their broom. Steals the quaffle, and lands on their broom. Evan missed his broom,’ he explains, amusement plain in his voice.

I shake my head, smiling as I try to imagine Evan as he jumps off his broom in the air. “Fancy.”

“If he’d gotten it,” he responds, smirking, before picking his book back up. 

“Oh sod off,” Evan sneers. His mushroom turns into a dirt brown, with no visible pattern. “Finally,” he sighs. “I don’t know how you ravenclaws study all the time.”

“I’m not studying,” Cam remarks while doodling in the margins of her notes. “It’s just the practice exam after all. Most classes only require an E anyway.”

“Not like you need a career,” Evan remarks. “Still, I wouldn’t want to flunk either. ‘S not like I’m a muggleborn to get a Troll.”

I frown down at my notes. None of them really needed a career or job after Hogwarts. Cam’s family was well off. The same went for Evan’s and Regulus’. Still, even if doing nothing after Hogwarts was an option for me, “I think I’d go mental if I just sat around the house all day.” 

“That’s why you’re in Ravenclaw,’ Evan notes, vanishing the plate smugly. 

Cam laughs a tad to loud, “you’ve actually got subjects you like Lyra. Charms is nice but. . .,” she shrugs, “nothing particularly calls my attention.”

I blush, aware of all the times I’d rambled on about runes to Cam. Not matter how taxing the subject, I loved it. I loved the precision of each caring and creativity that could be interwoven by layering runes, the inscription changing shapes before my eyes. I loved learning about sites like Nazca lines, whose runic spellwork had lasted the ages. Permanent in a way a simple spell couldn’t hope to be. 

Evan pulls Cam’s attention away, blabbering on about quidditch and the match he’s going to over break, hoping across the pond to Paris for the new year. 

My fingers trace over the runes I’d written down weeks ago. I think about the meaning of each rune and the different combinations that it could be used for as I trace the line. In the actual exam, we’d have thick chalky rune paper for the practical. 

“Do you have your last assignment from Vector,” Regulus asks quietly. “I seem to have misplaced mine but I do remember getting the last problem wrong.” 

Evan raises a brow, but says nothing as he listens to Cam tell him about her favorite places in Paris. Gardens and shops I’ve never heard of. 

“Yeah sure,” I answer, already rifling through my arithmancy textbook. I had the habit of keeping my assignments folded into the pages, destroying the book’s spine, but making it easy to find the assignments themselves. “The last problem was pretty much impossible unless you use one of the trig identities. Still a nasty piece of work though.”

Annoyance flashes in his eyes, “I hate having to use those identities. They always make the problems twice as long.”

“And Vector loves to throw a problem in that can’t be solved without some trick.” It was her way of making sure we weren’t just spitting out formulaic results. Then there was the second part, the interpretation. 

Regulus hums in agreement, his eyes moving as he reads over my work. 

“What are you reading,” I ask. Genuinely curious. I couldn’t help but notice how he spent history of magic reading instead of paying Binns any attention. Not that I was any better, spending the majority of the class rewriting my notes for other classes or daydreaming. 

“Occlumency,” he offers. 

My eyes widen, “small book for such a complex branch of magic.” I’d only dipped my toes into inscribing runes outside of Professor Boutella’s supervision. The runic paper was not cheap. Nor were the stele used to inscribe into harder materials like stone.

“The theory is straightforward,” Regulus explains, handing me back my paper. “Empty your mind. Clear your thoughts.”

“Easier said than done,” I comment. When I daydreamed, I was still thinking about loads of stuff. Like eating a bowl of soup and uncovering the lost city of Atlantis by the time I was twenty. Preferably off the mediterranean coast where I could eat too much bread and olive oil while laying on a beach. Even thinking about not thinking was thinking. “How do you know if it’s working? Wouldn’t you need a Legilimens?”

“You can use a mirror,” Regulus explains. “Not ideal. Cissa’ll check my progress over break.”

“And Cissa is-.”

“My cousin.”

“Hm.” I run a hand through my hair, pushing the strands behind my ear. “My cousins usually just want my allowance once they’ve spent theirs.” Jane and my brother had started a pen selling business in their year. They’d transfigured muggle pens into quills. Yet they were always asking for someone to buy them ice cream and crisps. 

“Dunno why you bother with it,” Evan comments. “Useless if you ask me.”

Regulus sneers cooly, “don’t remember asking you.”

Evan, clearly used to his prickly friend, just rolls his eyes. 

“I think it’s neat,” I comment. “There’s so many areas of magic we don’t get to at Hogwarts.” 

“Don’t say that,” Evan groans, “I don’t think I could take having to learn more.”

“If you learn how to brew one potion I’ll be surprised,” Regulus smirks sharply. 

Cam snorts, only just covering her mouth with her hand. “ ‘s long as it’s not a forgetfulness potion.”

I don’t bother to smother my laugh. 

Even Regulus bark’s out a laugh, head thrown back. 

My smile growing at the sight. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The week before winter break is consumed by midterms. All the professors seemed to have agreed to each assign as much homework as possible on top of that. 

I sigh as I slump into an empty seat next to Maggie on the couch, Paul and Eddy looking over as I do.  My hand was beyond cramped. “I’m pretty sure I messed up my potions practical.” 

“It’s Sluggy,” Eddy tells me, “just tell him you’re honored to be taught by him, or some other bollocks.” 

“He’s right,” Midori notes between mouthfuls of rice and seaweed. She’d gotten the house elves to stock it way back in third year when we’d learned how to get into the kitchens. “Have to love that favoritism hard at work,” she remarks cuttingly. 

“Where’s Cam,” Maggie asks us both. 

“Astrology.”

“I’ll never understand Astrology. I know you’re supposed to visualize constellations but it makes about as much sense as modern art to me. All I see is random stars. And that they somehow produce those horoscopes that come up in _Witch Weekly_.”

“That magazine is straight trash,” Eddy scowls. 

Paul laughs, “What gave it away? The articles on the best robe styles based on your horoscope or those lists of things Christina Warbeck is eating now?.”

We all chuckle at that. Witches Weekly was a fun read, but nothing more than that.

“Lyra, are you going to Hogsmeade this friday after midterms?” Paul calls from his spot on the floor, back resting against some of the many pillows in the common room. Our Hogsmeade trip was scheduled the day before we left for winter holidays. Just why.

“Are you sure you won’t have died from exhaustion by then,” Midori cuts in, throwing a pillow at him, from the middle of her pile of notes. “Besides I still think we should stalk Cam on her date. Like good friends would.”

“Calm down woman,” he laughs, eyes crinkling up in amusement, deflecting the soft projectile, “I was wondering if we could all go as a group. The more the merrier and all that. Hogsmeade’s always the best during the holidays. ”

“You bloody sap,” Eddy chuckles.

“That could be nice,” I look over at Maggie, round face surrounded by wild curls, and Eddy, with moth holes in his jumper and kind caramel eyes. “Midori?”

“Yeah, alright,” she shrugs, “That’s much better than my idea. Dunno if I could stand staring at Evan’s ugly mug all day.” 

“Now all we have to do is survive midterms,” Maggie states.

We all groan.

*

Cam corners me as we all collapse at the end of the day. With only one more day of midterms to go, I’ve given up on studying. I just didn’t have the energy for it anymore. “Please say you’ll come with me and Evan to the three broomsticks.”

“Isn’t the whole point of a date,” Midori cuts in, “that it’s just the two of you?”

Cam blushes up to the tips of her ears, “it would be too scandalous for me to go without a chaperone.”

“That sounds horribly awkward for everyone involved,” I comment. It didn’t sound all that different from what we usually did when we studied together. But I also had plans. 

“Not to mention,” Midori adds, “Lyra and I made plans since you’ll be too busy with Evan of all people. Cam, please have taste. There’s . . .I dunno. Someone better.”

She rolls her eyes, combing her fingers through her hair before starting to braid it. “It’ll only be for a little bit,” Cam pleads, “just to have a credible alibi. I know it’s ridiculous. But it’s just the way things are.”

“But they don’t have to be like that,” Midori says carefully. “Just tell your parents to bugger off.”

“You think I don’t know that,” Cam snaps in annoyance, “I’m fifteen, and I’m already supposed to be looking for a husband. But I can’t change the way my family is. You don’t get it.”

“Don’t go off on me!”

Cam rubs her temples with her fingertips, “I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just I’m sick of them asking how it’s going. They could give a bloody fig about my O.W.Ls so long as I find a suitable wizard to marry.”

“I’ll go with you,” I offer, wanting nothing more than to make things easier for her. “It’s no problem.”

She smiles sadly, “Thank you Lyra. It means the world to me.”

 

*

I lay down on my sister’s bed not bothering to knock when I enter, drained from my last midterm and not looking forward to walking to Hogsmeade in the bitter cold, “I don’t suppose you’ve got some nice robes you can lend me.” Most of my clothes, save for the school robes, were chosen for comfort, rather than looks. 

“Ah,” she smiles, laying down next to me, looking fresh as a daisy, “you do realize I’m taller, and thinner. Not even close to being the same size. My clothes won’t flatter you like they do for me.” 

I shrug, before replying archly “did you forget we can do magic or something?” 

She giggles. “I have some rich red velvet ones that would be perfect for this time of year!”

“I don’t want to look like Saint Nick,” I protest, “just give me something nice and warm and be done with it.”

Mira rolls her eyes, rifling through her trunk, “don’t you want to look pretty? There’s this perfect pale blue tulle set I got on sale last year.”

“And freeze on my way to Hogsmeade.”

“Fine,” she tuts, “look like a house elf for all I care.”

“If a sweater isn’t basically a blanket it’s not a good sweater!” This castle was cold despite the enchantments woven into its very foundations. And there was nothing more comfortable than an oversized sweater.

“But you have such nice tits,” Mira retorts, “look at me! I’m still flat as a board!”

“You’re the worst,” I complain, getting up, “forget I even asked.” I could always just go as usual. It was only the three broomsticks. I didn’t need to break out the dress robes for this. 

“Ah here we go,” Mira cries out in delight before handing me a powder blue dress with a simple floral pattern around the bodice and scarlet red ribbon in the front. It looked warm at least. “Can I ask what’s the occasion? Is it a boy? Will I be seeing you at Madame Puddifoot’s later?”

I roll my eyes, “Hardly. I’m just going with Cam on her date.”

She grimaces, knowingly. “Purebloods,” Mira shakes her head, “I’ll never understand. I think I’d die if mum messed about with my love life.”

“Wait, who are you going to Madame Puddifoot’s with?”

“Matthew Abbott,” she tells me, “he’s in Hufflepuff and always offers to charm my robes warm on Hogsmeade weekends so this week we’re going together.” She smiles brightly as she re-organizes her trunk. “Speaking of which, what’s this I hear about you hanging out with Evan Rosier,” Mira asks, smile vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

I roll my eyes. “I’m just tutoring him while Cam figures out if he’s marriage material. He’s her date tonight.”

“He’s not,” my sister says scathingly. “His whole family is awful. You should read the way his father talks about muggle-borns in the paper. Practically calling about for muggle hunts.You know, he’s one of the main people working to prevent muggle studies from becoming mandatory!” She huffs, outraged, “I mean most wizards don’t even know we’ve been to the moon.”

“Mira,” I say carefully, not wanting to get her even more worked up into a proper tirade, “I get it. But Evan’s never been anything but nice to me.” 

“Of course not,” she responds, pulling out another dress, “you’re a half blood, as long as you don’t make a fuss they’ll ignore you.”

Annoyed, I respond, “I’m not stupid Mira. I know Evan isn’t going to be some staunch defender of muggles anytime soon but he isn’t Muciber or Avery. He isn’t going around calling anyone slurs. Or hexing first years for the hell of it.” I tell her, “It’s not like Cam’s going to marry him. She’s just as weirded out by this whole situation as I am.” 

I really couldn’t picture them together. And Cam seemed reluctant about the whole affair. So there probably were no wedding bells there.

Mira sighs, sitting down next to me again, “I know. It’s just- sometimes I don’t think you really see how bad some people are because mum and dad raised us all in this lovely world where it’s normal to go to muggle theaters and we even have a TV in our house, but that’s rare.”

“I know, I know.” 

After giving me a long look, Mira lets the matter drop. “I’ll see you at the station then?”

“Yes thanks a million!” 

 

*

 

“Remind me to cut my hair after this,” Cam and I have barely just managed to hold it all in place. My hair was too long for me to know what to do with. Outside of a ponytail or a simple braid, I was lost.

“You look great,” I reassure her as we make our way down to the great hall. Her mint green coat was lined with mink, robes neatly pressed as usual. “I’m sure this will be fine.”

“I hope so,” Cam states, before asking “Evan is quite nice looking. . .isn’t he?”

“It’s going to be fine,” I tell her, trying to reassure her again as we make our way down the last few steps, spotting Evan leaning against the wall, the effort he’d put into looking effortless clear as day. The shirt of his robes, freshly starched. Regulus stands by his side, his own dark robes just as  polished, but he wore them with an ease that could only come from a lifetime of wearing dress robes the way some people wore jeans and a t-shirt. 

The same could not be said about my own dress. I had to keep fighting the urge to readjust it. My eyes kept flicking down to the ribbon, half convinced they’d come untied even with the charm I’d put on the little knots. 

Cam tries to muster a small smile that doesn’t match Evan’s own delight as he greets her. 

“You look even lovelier than usual Camellia,” he states, offering her his arm, cheekbones tinged red. Cam takes a seat without hesitation, but her smile’s hollow. Merlin’s beard, this was going to be awkward.  

Regulus looks on apathetically, the corners of his lips turned down, gaze resting on Cam and Evan, as if waiting for something interesting to happen.  

They led the way out of the great hall and onto the path down to Hogsmeade village. Cam’s hand barely grasping Evans. Their conversation mostly carried on by Evan with only the most minute input from Cam. 

Regulus fell into step beside me as we made our way through the muddy trail. Even with a charm on my shoes, the mud stuck on the soles. He made no attempt to start conversation. 

And I wasn’t inclined to try if Regulus wasn’t even trying to be friendly out of simple good manners. 

I tried to at least listen into Cam and Evan’s conversation, but I was just out of earshot. I guess it was only polite to give them some semblance of privacy. Still, I couldn’t help but note the stiff way Cam held herself.

“What did Camellia use to persuade you,” Regulus ventures to ask. “Evan gave his word he wouldn’t beg for my homework but I highly doubt he’ll last a week.” The frown on his lips was evidence enough what he thought of Evan cheating. 

“She just asked,” I shrug. It was very slytherin for Evan to have bribed his friend to come along. But what types of friendships would those stipulations foster? “Can’t say I’m surprised about Evan.” His annoyance when a spell didn't turn out right the first time was quick to give way to him simply giving up. 

“And I assume you started tutoring Evan because Camellia asked as well.” 

Shrugging again, I reply, “well, yeah. She’s my friend. And I won't lie, Evan’s funny. He really just needs a bit of practice. Some tips on his wand movements. It's more of a study group than a tutoring session.”

Regulus carefully schools his expression, his brow furrowing with thought. 

Not wanting to let the conversation fizzle out, I add, “Midori had wanted to come spy on their date anyway. Cam was pretty secretive about how their first date went.” I got the feeling Regulus wasn’t about to go running to Evan and tell him everything. 

He was reserved by nature, keeping his cards close to his chest.

“Well, Evan’s even more foolish than I previously believed,” Regulus comments quietly and without elaborating. 

Without anything better to do, I take the very obvious bait and ask, “why's that?”

“It’s one thing to go around hiding first year's books, but he believes Camellia reciprocates his fondness for her,” he replies, meeting my gaze as we walk, grey eyes intense as we settle into conversation, “when she obviously doesn’t.” 

I don’t know what to say to that. Is he trying to make me talk badly about Evan? Is this some sort of test? It was true that Cam didn’t have feelings for Evan, she’d said as much before, but I think she likes him as a friend well enough. I doubt Cam would have kept our little study sessions going for this long if she hadn’t at least enjoyed his company. 

Maybe this tentative friendship was enough to get married? It was certainly better than marrying whatever random boy her parents would choose for her.

I couldn’t imagine marrying someone I didn’t know. 

Then again, I was sure Cam knew any eligible pureblood, even if it was just in passing. Pureblood society was a small circle. “Cam just plays her cards close.” And she hated when we brought the whole marriage thing up.

Regulus rolls his eyes in disbelief, “It would hardly be surprising given that most matches have no affection on either side. There certainly wasn’t where my cousin Bella was concerned. He’s going to be a bloody idiot tonight, just watch.”

“Cam said their last date went well,” I weakly protest. 

With a sharp smile on his lips, the first real smile I’ve seen from him, Regulus replies cooly, “you’ve just made my point for me. Evan’s been all moon-eyed the past few weeks. And he never bothered to study before.” 

I was right, his smile lights up his features, knocking him down a peg to rest among us mere mortals instead of appearing like some remote aristocrat frowning as he meanders through his decaying country house.. While handsome before, he was undeniably attractive now. 

Ignoring most of his words, I offer, “I think it’s cute. He even dressed up.”

Regulus rolls his eyes, sneering. “He’s making a fool of himself over a girl who doesn’t like him.”

“Aren’t you two friends,” I note archly, as Hogsmeade comes into view, the cottages dusted with snow, icicles hanging off the roofs and the rich scent of evergreens hanging in the air. It was always a sight to behold. And just as I was starting to really feel the cold winter air creep into my skin. 

“What does that have to do with anything,” Regulus asks, pursing his lips. 

“There’s no harm in him trying. Maybe she does end up liking him back. Maybe she doesn’t. But at least he tried.” 

Regulus frowns. 

But I don’t think it very nice to make fun of Evan for his obvious crush. 

With a melodramatic sigh, Regulus notes, “he’s setting himself up for disappointment.” And really, what a slytherin way to approach things. Caring about your friend, but only from the backdoor. 

It was a shame. He really was handsome. 

My head was not easily turned by a boy.

“We can’t win them all,” I reply, slipping past him and into the Three Broomsticks, while Evan holds the door open for us. 

 

We sit down at a back table, near a fireplace, Cam only half paying attention to Evan with the enthusiasm of a newly encountered hippogriff, sipping at her gilly water like it wasn't cold enough outside. 

“-and Amycus must’ve thought Cleo had let the whole situation go but she caught him with a good old confundus right before he was called on by Mcgonagall,” Evan finishes wiping the foam off his mouth with the back of his hand.

Cam’s mouth twitches, before she settles on, “well suits him right for putting her on the spot in front of the whole slug club. Though I suppose this means the Carrow’s won’t be at the Pucey’s Yule afternoon tea so I can’t be that sorry about it.” 

Evan smiles in delight, “wouldn’t miss that for the world. They’ve always got the best macarons in from france. Though Amycus can be excitable, he’s usually wicked funny. Worth a million really.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Cam replies stilted, taking another sip of her gilly water. 

My eyes land on the light holiday decorations around the inn, the candles emanating the overly sweet smell of sugar and cinnamon. There's a bit of green wrapped around the branches, nothing like the festive outside but then I suppose there were more important things to do at an inn then decorate. 

The tables are mostly filled by students, but there's plenty of patrons visiting the village for the season, marked by their age and plethora of shopping bags. 

“Will you be going to the Malfoy's then,” Evan can't help but ask as he reaches across the table to grasp Cam’s hands. “For the christmas eve ball. I'm sure you've been invited haven't you?”

After a second's hesitation, Cam pulls her hands out of his grasp, placing them in her lap, she replies, “I doubt anyone wasn't invited to that party,” she notes. 

Regulus smirks at that, before taking a drink from his own mug before carefully schooling his features into neutrality. It was a shame he was always so reserved and rarely bothered with anyone. 

I’d noticed how he held himself aloof even from his and Evan’s group of friends. 

“But yes I think mama might have written to me about it. Though with so many parties who can keep track.” 

“Want another Cider Lyra,” Evan asks, his attention on me for the first time that evening. 

“No I’m good thank you,” I respond easily. By this time tomorrow I'd be home in london. And the memory of exams long gone until we got back and all our professors loaded us up with more preparations for OWLs. I was already thinking of which muggle stores to go to when I got home. I liked the decorations this time of year while Mira just liked the shopping.

“I think she has the right idea,” Cam says, “I wanted to stop at Honeydukes. My mama’s having me pick up an order.” 

“Not to mention the caramel they have there.” 

I have to stop myself from groaning. It felt like this evening had gone on for years. Evan kept trying to talk with Cam, but ended up carrying on the whole conversation. 

If Regulus was right about all these loveless matches then I was glad for my muggle background. I got TV at home and a family whose expectations were mostly about finding a job you liked. All those stuffy purebloods got was loads of awful family expectations like Cam’s current situation. 

“I think I'm going to head back up to the castle actually,” I tell them, aggressively avoiding Cam’s gaze, “my heads still spinning from my runes practical.”

“The Gallifreyan,” Regulus asks, perking up, a sly smile on his lips. 

Laughing at the joke, gallifreyan runes often circular in nature, I nod, before replying with a small smile, “it's all those circles that really get me. How many circles do you really need.” 

“And right after all the valyrian runes too,” he shakes his head solemnly. 

“She's really got it out for us all this year.” 

Evan rolls his eyes, “should've taken divination with me and you wouldn't be having these problems.”

“And have you discovered a latent third eye,” Regulus asks pointedly. 

“I get to drink tea. For class,” Evan retorts which is a solid point to make. 

“And there's always the chance that Sybill might have a vision,” Cam air quotes, “during the class though Eddy’s toad has yet to die so I'm starting to think it's all show. At least she’s stopped having ‘visions’ during other classes.” 

Evan grins. “That sounds more interesting than taking divination with the gryffindors.” 

“I will be following Lyra up to the castle. Being conned into aiding Camellia with her errands doesn't sound like a way I’d like to spend my evening,” Regulus says leaving no room for argument. 

“Are we boring you that much Rex,” Evan says with a smirk, arching a brow, clearly amused by his friend’s attempt to flee. “Much rather have your nose stuck in some dusty old tome.” 

“That would be better than being privy to your poor attempts to,” he pauses dramatically, “flirt was it.”

The tips of Evans' ears turn bright pink, as Cam’s gaze flits down to her shoes before she places her hand on his arm and guides him away. 

I can’t help but laugh, watching them go before they're obscured by witches and wizards, before turning to head back to the castle. 

“That was somehow more awkward than I thought it was going to be even though we all study together,” I note as Regulus keeps pace beside me. The night had gotten colder, goosebumps rising on my arms from the chilly wind. The borrowed warmth from inside the Three Broomsticks a distant memory. “They seem to get along fine in the library.”

“Different expectations,” he replies with a shrug.

I redo my warming charm in the hopes that it'll help. My charms were never long lasting. I wondered if adding a base rune would fix that. 

Regulus eyes my wand as I mutter the incantation. “It's fortunate that we happen to be in the only wizarding village in England. Does that fact ever strike you as sad?”

“Well when you put it like that,” I respond, mulling his words over, “And this is hardly a big village. But there are less wizards than muggles so I guess it makes sense.” 

“Hardly seems fair when we have magic.”

“I don't think much in life is fair. Otherwise we’d have a competent Defense Professor every year.”

That gets a chuckle out of Regulus as we leave the village behind, the moon high in the sky on this clear winters night. Nothing like the usual gloominess that foretold rain. In Scotland. How unsurprising.

“Is it okay that we left them back there? I thought I was supposed to be a chaperone,” I trail off. I had assumed Regulus would stay behind with them. 

“It's fine,” he responds.

I sigh, rambling,“You're probably right. I mean I thought Cam at least got on with Evan but she seems super weird the whole night. It must be the whole impending get married soon from her parents that has her freaked out. It would freak me out.” 

“It's her family duty,” he says as though that's answer enough. 

“I think my parents would freak if I got married right after Hogwarts. They made such a fuss about Mira's first date that she never brought up boys ever again.” I rub my arms, still cold, but the castles within eyesight. Just a bit more and then I can curl under the covers. Mum, as much as I loved her, wasn't the share your feelings sort. 

“Discretion is wise,” Regulus returns evenly, as though showing too much emotion might kill him. Too bad. I'd seen him smile earlier. And laugh as much as he tried to hide it. 

“I really could've used a trip to honeydukes though. I've got a terrible sweet tooth for chocolate.” 

He's about to reply as we make our way through the courtyard. The path lined with thick snow. The great stoned walls leading up to the headmasters tower. The stiffness in his shoulders having relaxed somewhat over the course of the evening. He must have still been all wound up from exams. All my nerves and stress disappeared as soon as the practice owls were over. No point in sweating what's passed. 

When we hear loud voices from another pathway, loud and uncaring of passerbys. 

“-that bloody muddy bitch really thinks-”

“-a little curcio would do her good!”

“-fucking mudbloods really think just because we let them into Hogwarts that they're all that.”

The words send chills down my spine in a way no cold wind ever could. Insults I've only heard about. Theoretically I knew people believed horrible things about muggleborn’s, but it was another thing entirely to hear it. 

“-we’ll teach them their proper places soon enough!” 

My chest seizes up, and I turn to Regulus, hissing, “we've got to tell someone.”

He shakes his head, his hand wrapping around my wrist and urging me on, “they're probably just drunk. It's nothing I'm sure,” he states with a confidence I almost buy. 

“That's no excuse though!” I want to do something. I just don't know what. Going charging in would just end up in me getting hexed. Telling a professor sounded the best thing to do. 

“They'll be gone by the time you find a professor,” Regulus states, “and it's just talk. Most students can barely manage a bat bogey hex, let alone an unforgivable. You don’t even know who they are.” 

I swallow, unsure as his words sink in that telling a professor would help but I don’t know anything else I could do, “you heard what they said. How can you be so calm? They were clearly plotting to hurt another student.”

“Even at their worst,” Regulus calmly explains, having succeeded in herding me into the castle, his hand still around my wrist, however loosely, “Avery and Mulciber throw aguamenti here and there. Or lock an unfortunate first year in a classroom. They were just venting.”

Inside the castle, already warming up it was hard to argue with him. Avery and Mulciber were the worst bullies at Hogwarts. But they'd never caused anyone bodily harm. 

And people said all sorts of terrible things in privacy. I doubt any student could even cast an unforgivable if they tried. 

Drained from a weeks worth of practice exams and still cold and absolutely sick of this dress with its ribbons that I kept fearing would come undone, I acquiesced, “you're probably right. Who are the walpurgis party though? Modori’s never mentioned them before.” Morgana, Merlin, and Weatherwax were the most popular and therefore most discussed parties. 

Regulus answers easily, “just some fringe group that have been trying to get muggleborns banned from Hogwarts for the last twenty years. My cousin did some work with them quite a few years back now. They shuttered operations.”

“That can't have gotten any support,” I reply. Banning muggleborns? That would leave half the school empty. 

“No. Clearly,” he deadpans. 

I smile back half in relief and amusement, feeling better already. “well then, Merry Christmas Regulus and good night.” All that was left was to collapse into my bed for the night. 

“Enjoy your holidays Lyra,” he answers, already closing up again. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

“I still can't believe you abandoned me with Evan,” Cam complains, while flipping through witches weekly, her eyes locked on mine. “What part of chaperoning did you not understand? I had to suffer through it by myself.”

“You only sent a howler,” I reply unable to keep the smile out of my voice as I peel my small hoard of clementines carelessly letting the peel fall onto my lap, “Julien wouldn’t shut up about it for the rest of the week and my cousin now wants to send everyone howlers. Besides isn’t the whole point of the date to be alone with each other? Spend time together.”

She scrunches her upturned nose, just as fine as the rest of her features, putting the magazine down, it’s glossy pages catching the dying light of the early winter sunset. 

The howler had been unexpected but her following letter had revealed her panic about the whole thing. “Yes. I suppose. Only I don’t think I can stand it. Not him. There’s nothing wrong with Evan it’s just. . .sometimes I think it’s just me,” she finishes in a whisper. 

“So no third date then,” I ask with what I hope is an understanding smile, my hand reaching for hers, squeezing her hand gently to let her know I’m here for her, always. 

“No I think not.” She sighs, “I’ll just deal with my parents in the summer.”

“We have time before then to find a solution then,” I try, trying to think of pureblood boys in our year but come up short. It wasn’t something that came up often. It wasn’t something I thought about often.

Cam smiles softly, her hand squeezing mine back, “thank you Lyra.” Before pulling away and wrapping her clock tighter around herself as she settles against the worn upholstery that had no doubt remained the same since my grandfather’s day. I wonder if even now I was sitting where he once sat. If my mum had gossiped here once too.  

Midori sighs and puts the prophet down, “well it looks like we won’t be having to learn muggle studies after all.”

“Oh thank merlin,” Cam utters, looking relieved at the change in subject, “I can barely keep up with my classes as it is. Astronomy wasn’t supposed to be as confusing as it is!”

Midori rolls her eyes, as she straightens up from slouching against the frosted window, the countryside passing by in a haze, lines forming on her forehead while frowning, all the signs of a rant, “muggle studies should be mandatory. Like it or not, we live in a muggle world. I mean most wizards don’t even know about DNA or aeroplanes. It’s ridiculous. We only think we’re superior because wizards barely know anything about the muggles they share a world with. We might have magic but they’ve got. . lights and the telly boxes!” 

“That reminds me,” I say, looking over at her and hopefully derailing her rant, while I might agree all she ended up doing was working herself into a bad mood for the rest of the day about all the injustices of the day and how she hadn’t solved them yet, “did you like the book I got you? It seemed dense enough.” I was going to write and ask her about it, but time got away from me and it seemed pointless with only a few days remaining until I saw her again.

She snorts, “it’s only dense if you look at it. I’ve been reading some already and it’s actually pretty clear unlike Arithmancy. I think I’ll scream if I see another chart.”

“They were never going to pass that bill,” Cam states as delicately as she can, looking back through her magazine and avoiding Midori’s heavy gaze, “too much anti-muggle sentiment and I don’t mean the type that ends in Azkaban. Wizards just like to feel superior to muggles like they’re still in the dark ages.”

“Nothing says wizarding superiority like robes and cloaks,” I note, glancing down at my own corduroy jeans, only a smidge warmer than denim. There was still plenty of time left before I’d have to change into my school robes whose wool was never as comfortable as my own clothes.

“Have you two even read the prophet lately,” Midori snaps back, waving her hands in the air,  “there was a muggle attack just before christmas and there was magic involved!” It had been a tiny blurb about the ongoing investigation in Liverpool squeezed in besides the coverage of the muggle studies bill and all the holiday festivities. 

“They’ve got aurors investigating,” Cam offers, running a hand through her hair, “I’m sure they’ll find whoever was responsible soon.”

“They never found who was responsible for the attack in the summer,” Midori counters, frown deepening. 

“You think they’re connected,” I ask, frowning. 

“Not only that,” Midori goes on conspiratorially, “but there was a rally interrupted about the muggle studies bill in november that was interrupted by a bunch of smoke and hexes.”

Cam shakes her head, “I could see how the first two might be connected, but that was probably just some idiots.”

“They never got to the bottom of that either.”

*

Shamelessly smug, Evan waits for us after class, leaning against the wall in what I can only assume he thinks is a cool nonchalant way. For once his attention isn’t focused on Cam.

“Is this why you were in such a rush to leave,” I ask him archly, feeling somewhat strange at talking to him outside of the library. At some point I’d compartmentalized him to the library. There we talked and might even be friends, but I’d never even noticed him or talked to him outside of those times I’d tutored him. “So you can pose against the wall?”

“I see the Yule break was good to you Lyra,” he replies back easily, acknowledging both Cam and Midori, “but more importantly you’ll never guess what my midterms were?”

“Passing,” I offer.

“Acceptable,” he states with a grin, glancing at all of us as we all walk to the great hall. 

“On the practice O.W.L,” Cam counters, hugging her books to her chest, knocking him down a peg.

“But still,” Evan says, “I’ll take all the A’s I can get in Transfiguration.”

“I think that’s great,” I tell him honestly. It was a wonder how he’d managed to pass last years exams. He’d come a long way, “I’m sure you can manage an A on the actual exam.”

“So we’re studying together? They’ve moved quidditch practice to the afternoon so we could do Friday evenings,” he says rambling on with such finality, as if I’ve already agreed. 

“Don’t you mean tutoring,” I tell him. 

“I’m a thousand percent sure he means tutoring,” Cam adds, meeting my gaze with a grin. 

“So Friday around six,” he tells us.

“Yes,” I respond with a shrug. I hadn’t even thought about him or our tutoring sessions all break. I’d assume they’d end what with Cam having given up on seeing him, but neither seems particularly weird about it. 

“Oh,” he says, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a box, wrapped in silver, “almost forgot, happy late christmas to the best transfiguration tutor.” 

“I see he's not the one then,” Midori asks Cam as I open the gift to reveal a rather nice quill. Bland as far as gifts went, but more expensive than what I would've bought myself. 

She sighs in response, tired and annoyed about the whole thing, “I don't need ‘the one’. I just need someone. Someone I could stand I guess.” Cam frowns. 

“That's incredibly depressing,” I tell her, thinking of my own parents. My dad rambled excitedly about some obscure plant while my mum listened as she stirred her potions. My mum saving her discarded potions ingredients for dad to use as fertilizer. The way my dad would excitedly shout for her when a flower was starting to bloom. I couldn't imagine not having that warmth from a partner. “Why bother with someone at all then.”

Midori snorts.

Cam shakes her head, “it's about...carrying on the family. Passing down your. . .well passing down everything.”

“Complete bollocks if you ask me,” Midori responds. “Love is fleeting. Children are annoying. But having a law named after you.” She grins.

I snort. “Just make sure it isn't the Muggle Hunting Law of 1679 or should I say the Yaxley Law of 1679”

“Or,” Cam laughs, “the Longbottom Firewhiskey act of 1912.” 

Merlin only knows why they thought banning firewhiskey was a good idea. 

Midori shakes her head, smiling all the same, “Okay well maybe having your name down in the books can be pretty iffy but still!”

“Students everywhere will groan,” I tease, “when Binn’s gets to your section on modern magical history.”

“Oh sod off.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope the slow but gradual increase of death eater attacks isn't /too/ pointed. but in cannon they do treat it as war times so sooner or later it has to be included. 
> 
> also i know astronomy is a required class at hogwarts but i forgot and now refuse to change it


End file.
